The present invention relates generally to public safety, and more particularly to mitigating driver fatigue while operating a motor vehicle.
More than twenty percent of all motor vehicle accidents are attributed to drivers' fatigue. Fatigue while operating a motor vehicle is a very real danger to both those who drive while fatigued and those that do not. Fatigue affects different people in different ways. Duration of the commute, time of day, and monotony of the route can all impact the level of fatigue experienced by a driver. Drivers often employ various tactics to combat the affects of fatigue, with some tactics proving to be more successful than others. In some instances, loud music, such as offerings from a rock band, may be enough to keep a driver alert while behind the wheel. In other instances, cold temperatures can do the trick. However, in cases of extreme exhaustion, there is no substitute for a few hours of sleep.
One proven method for keeping a driver attentive during a commute is to have a conversation with a passenger. However, it is often the case that one drives alone on their commute home from work or is traveling with a similarly fatigued passenger who is more interested in sleeping in the passenger seat than holding a conversation.